


Fireworks

by ColdAtomHeadcanons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda?, Kisses, M/M, new years?, not my fault I'm in festive mood, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/ColdAtomHeadcanons
Summary: There’s no point to care about ‘time’ when aboard the Waverider - they all know that. The time doesn’t work the same way it works for everyone else. It’s not stopping like a lot of people believe, it’s just much, much slower than the time outside, or the time you’re from. It’s one of the reasons that the Time Masters can go through whole lifetimes without getting a day older.Rip never told them exactly how much slower the time goes, so Ray has no idea about that. But what he does know about is that he missed Christmas. Not the Waverider Christmas, no, he’s sure there won’t be any here, but the Christmas from 2016. Felicity, Oliver... the whole team celebrated it together, and Ray’s thankful for that. He’s also sad that he missed it. Especially...He sighs and glances over at Len, who’s playing cards with Sara again. Especially since that would be the first Christmas, their first Christmas.Ray blinks, then he feels a little smile pull at the corner on his lips and he sits up straighter. He might’ve missed Christmas, that’s true. But there is still the New Years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ray "stealing" a kiss at midnight. :)

There’s no point to care about ‘time’ when aboard the Waverider - they all know that. The time doesn’t work the same way it works for everyone else. It’s not stopping like a lot of people believe, it’s just much,  _much_  slower than the time outside, or the time you’re from. It’s one of the reasons that the Time Masters can go through whole lifetimes without getting a day older.   
  
Rip never told them exactly  _how_  much slower the time goes, so Ray has no idea about that. But what he does know about is that he missed Christmas. Not the Waverider Christmas, no, he’s sure there won’t be any here, but the Christmas from 2016. Felicity, Oliver... the whole team celebrated it together, and Ray’s thankful for that. He’s also sad that he missed it. Especially...   
  
He sighs and glances over at Len, who’s playing cards with Sara again. Especially since that would be the first Christmas,  _their_  first Christmas.

Ray blinks, then he feels a little smile pull at the corner on his lips and he sits up straighter. He might’ve missed Christmas, that’s true. But there is still the New Years.

That requires a lot of planning though and Ray jumps up, all but running out of the room, humming under his breath.

Len lifts an eyebrow as his eyes follows Raymond’s retreating back, narrowing lightly.

* * *

 

The time on Waverider isn’t important, but Ray still asks Gideon to show him the time that’s currently - which is the time it would be for them if they didn’t decide to come aboard - in 2016. 

There’s not much time left and he still has to make sure everything’s just about ready, hunt down Len and - 

“What are you doing?” The voice behind him drawls, making Ray jump, before he turns.

“Len.” He says, a smile crossing his lips at the sight of the man who’s currently leaning against the doorway, eyes trained on Ray, giving him his sole attention, watching him like a hawk. The look in Len’s eyes makes Ray’s breath catch in his throat, but still, having Len here means one of the conditions – the most important one - is already met.

“What are you doing?” Len repeats the question, this time slower. His eyes finally move away from Ray to glance around the room slowly, pointedly stopping at Ray’s desk, before lifting an eyebrow and turning back to Ray.

Ray winces. Okay, maybe he should’ve hidden the champagne bottle and glasses. But there’s no way Len would know, no way anyone other than Ray cares anyway. So he shrugs and smiles.

“Well… I thought maybe we could have some time for us. Sara is still too busy talking to Mick and deciding which way we should go next.” Or rather, there is an eerie silence as far as abomination go, which is suspicious by itself and Ray’s sure he should be concerned more about that. And he is going to be, he _is_ , it’s just…

It’s just that he’d like to steal a moment for himself and Len too. They are so focused on their work, on saving the world ever since they came onto the Waverider and even though Ray’s happy to do it, he’s missing something.

He didn’t think he would, not after he lost Anna, not after he swore not to fall in love again. But right now, he misses being alone with Len, having time just for themselves without hurrying off to work on his suit or on Len’s gun. Or to help Nate train, or try to figure out what the League of Evil – Ray still has to work on that name – are currently up to.

The moments they do manage to get for themselves are usually either just stolen kisses or a bit of fumbling in one of their rooms, mostly not even on bed, before they hurry back to the rest of their team and to their duties. Ray can’t help himself to wish for a few quiet moments. For just sitting next to each other, for kisses that wouldn’t have desperate – or regretful, begging for more – undertone. He wishes for quiet talks and small snickers. He wishes for warm hugs. He just wishes for more time for the two of them.

He knows he’s being selfish, that instead of doing this he should be helping Nate find some kind of lead towards where to go next, but he can’t help himself.

Len’s still watching him, before he sighs and rolls his eyes, picking up the bottle and opening it before Ray can as much as move.

“Shall we, then?” He asks, pouring the champagne into the glasses and offering one to Ray. “What are we drinking to?”

“To us.” Ray says, lifting his glass to his lips, and throwing a quick glance at the monitor viewing the clock currently. His breath gets stuck in his throat and he licks his lips.

…5…

“Len?”

…4…

“Hm?” Len asks, propped on the desk and glancing at Ray over the rim of his glass.

…3…

Ray’s heart skips a beat as he comes closer, Len’s legs parting as Ray steps in between them.

...2…

Ray swallows as Len lifts an eyebrow, almost smirk sitting on his lips. Lips that Ray’s going to kiss and –

…1…

There are no fireworks. The whole ship is quiet, and the only thing Ray can hear is the rushing of his own blood through his veins as he presses his lips against Len’s, soft and hesitant, as if afraid that this is just a dream after all. In a way, it is. There is no New Years on Waverider, there is no real time on Waverider either. This whole thing is like kissing under the mistletoe in summer, probably, but not even that thought can mute the happiness Ray’s feeling at the moment.

Ray can feel his heart thudding in his chest as he pulls back just a tiny bit. He can still feel the phantom press of Len’s lips, even though they are a breath away, his fingers are still curled around Len’s bicep and the nerves still make Ray twitch. And he’s grinning. They did it. They kissed and-

Len’s hand slips into Ray’s hair, pulling him closer and kissing him again, the kiss more passionate and hungry than Ray’s own, Len’s tongue forcing its way into Ray’s mouth and _claiming_ every little bit, every inch. Ray’s trembling by the time Len pulls back, puts his glass down and pulls Ray to him, hugging him close, leaning closer to whisper against Ray’s ear.

“Happy New Year to you too.” The words tickle Ray’s skin and Ray’s heart skips another beat and maybe Ray should have that checked and-

Len’s smirking against the side of his neck and Ray rolls his eyes.

“How do you notice _everything_?” He complains teasingly and Len shrugs as he pulls back.

“Maybe I gained some superpowers thanks to the Oculus.” He grins, one of his hands slipping under Ray’s shirt, fingertips brushing over Ray’s spine. “Now. Shall we start the 2017 with some fireworks?”

Ray stares than shakes his head.

“Nope, that killed the mood. Fireworks, really Len?” Ray asks, corners of his mouth hurting with how much he’s grinning and Len snorts at him.

“We both know you wanted to use that pun yourself.” He huffs. “Don’t pretend you didn’t.”

Ray doesn’t. Instead he leans in to kiss Len again and again and _again_.

* * *

 

“Fireworks.” Ray whispers against Len’s lips hours later, his head propped on Len’s chest. Len snorts, but his hand slips through Ray’s hair lazily, the heartbeat under Ray’s hear slow and steady lulling him to sleep.

Ray doesn’t fight the heavy eyelids, even though he’s sure not dream can be better than reality, for once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me at coldatomheadcanons.tumblr.com


End file.
